In the Crosshair
by Fraye
Summary: Guilt and misery are such sweet friends.


This'll be the last time I do notes before or after my chapters. Start visiting blog, linked in my profile, to get updates on me. Hopefully this'll be a one-shot that gets posted, but more than likely I'll screw up and this'll never see the light of day. Go me! Well anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Blades of grass, sprouts of flora, and the winding spine of the ivy along the walkway were the only physical representations of life around me. Otherwise, it was simply the shouts of people and screech of sirens.

At least it's not me they're after for once.

I flicked the blade gently from the sheath adorning my waist, a small leather holster for the serrated knife.

I am a hit-man.

I am Leon Powalski.

The silent mental reassurance was the only sign that I wasn't losing myself in dreams and thoughts. It's amazing that I'm still able to think coherent thoughts; fuck, it's a miracle that I know the word coherent.

So many concussions, so many blows to the head when I get shot down; yet, I'm still alive. Maybe for it's the best, or else I wouldn't be in this situation I am right now. Sure, it's not good, but it was; and it will be.

My target is Peppy Hare.

In 7 hours, his daughter is going to visit. That's a big window of time to end the general's life… well, that's debatable.

Corneria is going to be in a state of hysteria while I laugh from the other side of the one-sided glass.

My steps continued, the shithole of a street left behind as I progressed through a chain of neighborhoods, progressively getting nicer and nicer. The yellows of grass turned to bright greens, fading into darker and darker greens. A thorn-covered stem extended into the sidewalk, holding a blue rose on its tip.

These are relatively rare, and this guy has one; yeah, one. Peppy Hare's neighbor has one rose of every color of the rainbow; now there's a statement for the whole world. I… _like_ the color blue anyways.

I yanked the rose from its stem, twirling it lazy between my thumb and forefinger as I pressed the button on my belt. Colors faded into blacks and whites as I was surrounded by the invisibility cloak.

Despite all of this, I could still hear the alarms as they had spotted me on the way. No matter, the old hare's alone; I'll be done before anyone makes it here.

The sound of sirens faintly struck my ears as I slipped through the gap in the black iron. You'd think with security like this, the gap wouldn't be thing enough for a 140 pound lizard to slip through, especially with this tail.

Sirens grew closer as I scaled the veranda, hearing snoring close by. It's 2 PM and he's asleep; for fuck's sake, old much?

The window's open. I'd leave my window open too if it was this perfect outside.

I couldn't help but feel surprised as I came to the realization that he wasn't in the bed, but aiming a gun at the window; at the invisible me.

"I know you're there Leon," he said after a few moments.

"Through the bending light-rays? I thought you needed glasses to see that far; remember; the myopia," I replied with the simple spice of sarcasm.

"I have contacts on, and there's a rainbow coming off of your aura."

"Aww, I'm insulted, I thought I wasn't that obvious."

Silence ensued, Peppy's hand firm as he held the blaster. The silence was broken by a startled gasp, as my knife left my hands, pinning him to the wall by his ear. Blood pooled around the knife, and as a few seconds passed, he dropped the blaster as he went to work on wrenching the knife.

It had wedged itself in the crack between the boards in the wall, and he didn't have much luck.

My finger pressed the button, releasing the cloak as I walked over to him. The blue rose decorated my breast like a lapel, a badge of honor.

Whimpers escaped the old hare, the sound of the front doors hitting the floor downstairs as the police broke in.

I have around five minutes.

"Sorry Peppy, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing this," I whispered as I lifted the blaster.

I pressed it to his forehead, pulling the trigger. He didn't even react, the blood splattering into my eyes as his body slumped. The knife sliced through the thin membrane of his ear as his weight dragged down, his body collapsing as it shredded like ribbon.

Running at the window, I jumped, falling 3 stories before connecting to the ground. A loud pop resounded as my knee was dislocated forcefully.

No crack; no broken bone.

My finger shook violently as I tried to press the button for the cloak. After a few failures, I finally had success.

My cell phone vibrated against my thigh, signaling that my boss was checking on me. I sighed as I withdrew it, opening it as I slowly brought myself to the wall, hidden.

Salutations, formalities; God, I wish he did those.

"Yeah, he's dead," I replied after the first drone.

It continued. After a few minutes, I felt a tear draw to my eye as pain, both internal and external, had overtaken me.

"Wait, what did you do to him?"

No answer.

"What did you do!?"

No answer.

"Stay the fuck away from him, don't you fucking dare touch him."

No answer.

After a minute of the only sound being breathing, I heard a muffled cry in the background.

"I did what you want, leave him alone! Leave him alone…"

A startled gasp, then a hiss of pain; close.

"Fuck you!"

Sobbing.

"Bluejay…"

* * *

Well, I did an one-shot. The only question is, will you people enjoy it. I tried to use structure with it, and hopefully you can draw your own conclusions. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
